Forced Love
by Enjie Yekcam
Summary: Princess Anzu's country has lost the war to Egypt. Therefore, as payback, the Pharaoh is forcing Anzu to marry Prince Atemu. Will she succeed in driving him away, or will love perservere? Chapter 5 up!
1. Arranged Marriage? No Thank You

**_Chapter One: Arranged Marriages? No Thank You._**

Anzu's POV:

"WHAT!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "DAD, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I HAVE TO HAVE AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!?"

"It is required. If we don't do this, then Egypt promises to destroy our country. If we wish for this place to remain, we must give you up to their son, who is about your age. His name is Atemu. He's really quite nice." My father, the King of our country countered, keeping his tone.

"But Dad, you _promised _me I could marry for love!" I whined, trying to get out of it. I knew it was hopeless though. He's the King, and that overrules me.

"Anzu dear, I said that _before _Egypt won the war and promised destruction without your arranged marriage. You'll still be a princess, what more do you want?" My dad asked.

"A choice would be very nice right about now!" I pouted, flopping down onto my bed.

"You don't have one. You are going to marry him and that's that. Your mother and I had an arranged marriage. Why is that wrong?"

"You were alright with it, for one." I said crudely.

"Well, you will be too, in time."

My father walked away from me then. _You have no choice_, his words rang in my ears like the morning Bell of the Gods 1. I had to marry this _Atemu_. I bet he has no respect for women and is a pervert, like most princes I've seen. Oh well. _You have no choice, _I have to marry him. I still can't believe it. But according to Father, I'm meeting him tomorrow. I plan to be as awful to him as I can so maybe he will let me go without destroying our peaceful place.

_**1: The Bell of the Gods is a bell that rings every morning in our country that wakes everyone up and wakes the Gods up too. And in case you're wondering, the Gods are the same here as they are in Egypt.**_

Atemu's POV:

"Son," My father said briskly and proudly to me. I looked up from my windowsill. "You're going to have your arranged marriage as planned." I smiled and nodded. That meant we won the war. That's great. My father told me that when they won the war that there was a nice little princess over there about my age that they would give to me. Since he told me that I've been giving my input into our battle strategies, and they've worked.

My parent's had an arranged marriage. They were fine with it, so I don't think there could be anything wrong with it. According to my servant, I would meet her tomorrow. We'll see....

_**Tomorrow:**_

Anzu's POV:

Ohmigod, it's tomorrow, isn't it? No, it can't be. Yes, it is. That sucks a lot. We're already inside the carriage.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" Asked my mother, the Queen of our country. I sighed deeply.

"I don't want to do this...."

"I didn't want to marry your father at first too you know,"

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. But I got over my frustration one day, and realized how great your father is."

"Whatever."

We were silent the rest of the way to Egypt. It was only about two hours2.

We were finally inside the palace and positioned in the place where the king and this _Atemu _wanted me.

"Presenting: Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Prince Atemu!"

THE END


	2. Getting To Know

_**Chapter Two: Getting To Know**_

Anzu's POV:

"Presenting: Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Prince Atemu!" Some servant said, bowing after doing so. My father and mother bowed too. I did nothing. Well, I crossed my arms and threw a glare on my face. This "Prince" I was betrothed to had crazy tri-colored hair, and (if you don't mind me saying so,) he had deep lavender eyes that could go on forever. I had to struggle to keep my face up.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon, we have brought our daughter, Princess Anzu." My father said, gesturing to me. The Pharaoh smiled.

"Welcome to Egypt. I'm sure you'll love it here." He said.

_Oh really? _I thought. _We'll just see about that._

"This," The Pharaoh continued. "Is my son, Prince Atemu."

I looked his son over and mustered up my best "You're-not-the-boss-of-me" look. He took one look at my expression and seemed to close himself up like he was scared of me. That was what I wanted.

"Well," my mother said. "I think we should let you two get to know each other. Your father and I have things to discuss with Pharaoh Akunumkanon." That being said, she left me there with that person. The Pharaoh whispered something to his son and left too.

I took this as a time to get to know my surroundings, since they were going to leave me here once they leave. I walked around the room the servants pushed us into and studied it, taking in everything I saw.

"So...." Atemu said, trying to start things off. "How are you?"

I threw him a glare, hoping that would shut him up and get through his thick skull that I didn't want to talk.

Atemu's POV:

Anzu didn't look too thrilled. She was glaring at things under that fake smile of hers. Her mother said something about talking with

Father and she left the room, followed by Anzu's Father.

"She doesn't look too happy about staying here," Father whispered into my ear. "Try to give her a warm welcome." Then he walked off too, closing the door behind him.

Anzu's curiosity sprang to life like a dog's when she was left alone. She wandered around our room (the Family Room, to be exact) and studied everything about it.

"So...." I tried to start off, hoping I could get on her good side. "How are you?"

She glared at me. I guess I was already on her bad side. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, marrying her like this. She walked over to a table and passed her hands over the bookshelf.

"So many books here," She said to herself, but so I could hear it. "They all have dust on them, like they've never been read."

"That's because we don't read." I answered her. She looked at me square in the face now.

"What do you mean you don't read?"

"Well, we have no need to." I answered her. Her eyes got bigger. Then she took a book off the shelf and opened it to the first page. She blew all the dust off of it. There was a lot. She placed her eyes on the page.

"You can read!?" I asked.

"Well, yes!"

"It illegal for women to be able to read in this country!"

"Why is it!? Women can do things just like men can, and based on what you just said, men aren't able to read in this country either."

"Men can read, but don't see a point in it since we-- well we just don't use it."

"That's just stupid. I refuse to believe that."

"Well, it's true, so live with it."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do!"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm a Prince, after all."

"I don't care if you're Ra himself, you're not going to tell me what to do, _Atemu_."

"Then you don't have to do it, _Anzu_!"

_Wow, _I thought. _THAT was really scary. I think I got her good! _(He's being sarcastic!)

Anzu's POV:

_Oh, I hate it here. They can't even READ! Women are not supposed to read, which already makes me a rule-breaker. I wonder what will happen when he figures out I can write too...._

"I suppose you'll be wanting to know where you'll be sleeping...." Atemu spoke calmly. He gestured for me to follow him.

_I don't care if I have to sleep outside as long as it's away from you!_

I walked a ways behind Atemu. I didn't want to know him anymore than I already did, for fear of growing accustomed to him. I didn't like him anyway, and I wanted to keep that hatred, despite my kind disposition. Anyway, he led me to a really big room that had two dressers, a big bed, and a window on one side.

"This is our room, and _yes, _before you ask, we have to sleep together."

I shuddered. That was the LAST thing I wanted to do.

**THE END!**

Hey, next chapter has Anzu's **Talk With The Dad **in it! Aren't you excited! ((shivers with excitement.))

Kaiba: No, I'm not.

Why not!?

Kaiba: I'm not in this, am I?

Yes you are! You're in the..... let me think..... the fourth chapter! HAHAH! Anyway, I only have this put in here is because I want to answer reviews, due to my tendency to go crazy for not answering them, leaving the writer in a suspense of everlasting.... um.... well, suspense.

Kaiba: ((dully)) I'm so glad for you.

Yeah, REVIEWS!


	3. So Not Fair!

**Chapter Three: So Not Fair!**

Anzu's POV:

Sleeping with Atemu was the LAST thing I ever wanted to do. I didn't even want to know him and they were forcing me to sleep in the same bed as he was!

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked me.

"Nothing's wrong," I snapped at him.

"You're not happy." He told me.

_You tell me that like I didn't know that myself,_

"Whatever," I really said, walking into the room. I might as well get to know the room, since I had to live here.

The bed was very comfortable. It felt like you were flying on a carpet or something.

_I would love this bed if I wasn't sleeping next to him in it!_

"Atemu, my son!" Came the powerful voice of my fiancee's father. I rolled my eyes and put all my weight onto the wall. "How are you?"

That question was pointed at me. I stared blankly at the King, refusing to answer. The King just shrugged and turned his attention back to his beloved son. I didn't see what was so great about him, or his son.

"Princess Anzu's parents left just a minute ago," The King started. I didn't hear the rest. I darted out of the room after the King had said "left". I ran to the nearest window and saw their carriage drawing out of the palace gates. My face dropped.

"Anzu, may I speak with you?" Akunumkanon asked me.

"It depends," I snapped. "What do you want to talk about?"

I ended up going with him. He locked the doors behind him so Atemu couldn't hear us.

"There are matters we must discuss." Akunumkanon was now very serious. "Your parents told me that you've been brought up like a knight; having math lessons, reading lessons, sword lessons, and so on."

"And…?" I said. "What's wrong with that?"

"You will stop all these lessons now."

"WHAT?"

"It's not done by princesses."

"I DON'T CARE IF TREES DO IT, I WAS BROUGHT UP LEARNING THESE THINGS AND IT'S ALL I HAVE NOW. EVERYTHING ELSE HAS BEEN RIPPED OUT FORM UNDERNEATH ME LIKE A PLANK!"

"It must be done. You will now learn ediquette and embroidery."

"I know all of that stuff already! Why do you think my parents started teaching me other things?"

"It is our law."

"You can't keep me from doing it. What if I refuse?"

"You will be stripped from all freedoms."

"I didn't want to come here in the first place! I can't believe this place! It's so dreary here, it's always so gloomy! I've been here five minutes and I'm tired of it! Why can't people just be happy?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I need a ride. I'm going out. I'll find my own way." I sneered as the king, not caring about anything but fresh air. I whipped around and stomped out.

_He's making me quit all my teachings. I was taught math, sword play, to read and write, and many other things! He can't just force me to stop! It's so cruel! _I thought as I found my way to the stables.

In the stables there were three servants. They rushed to me and began trying to help me.

"I'm just going to look around, okay?" I told them after much frustration. I wandered around the stables looking for a horse I might like. There were none who caught my attention. So I went outside to check in the fields. In my country, there were plenty of horses in the fields. It gives them more air.

There was one horse in the fields, and he seemed to be favoring his back hind leg. I approached him with caution. He was about two times bigger than I was and didn't look very friendly at all. He stiffened his legs as he watched me walk as slowly as I could. As I was I was softly clicking my tongue and talking in a low voice as not to scare him. He reared up at one point, so I stopped moving forward, thinking he was frightened of me. I stayed where I was, as silent as a mouse, and waited. He stared at me and began reaching his head out to touch me. I held my palms outward to show I wasn't holding anything and let him sniff my hands.

"His name is Tsuyoi**(1)**."

Atemu again.

"He was a war-horse until he bust his leg open. He had to retire after that. But he's usually not so friendly. He snaps even at me…."

"I'm not you." I hissed back. I ran my hand slowly around Tsuyoi, measuring his height and strength. It was true that his leg had been cut severely open; the scar was still plain on his leg.

"No one can ride him now, he doesn't have the strength. You're going to have to pick another horse." Atemu decided. I growled deep inside my throat. Atemu went on. "Dinner will be served in two hours in the dining hall. You must come."

With that he left. I sighed, knowing I was expected to follow him once again. I rubbed Tsuyoi's neck and decided one thing:

This horse was going to be mine.

THE END!

Can anyone tell me what Rebecca's Japanese name is? I need it for this fic, and I can't find it! Thanks!

**Tsuyoi: Mighty**


	4. Sneaky Little Anzu

**Chapter Four: Sneaky Little Anzu**

The next day I finished my embroidery and etiquette quickly. Then I took an embroidery board, hid a dagger and a sharp rock under it, some horse treats, and went out into the fields with Tsuyoi and sat down under a tree. I didn't approach the horse, but ignored him. Horses are always curious and I expected him to come up after I took a long time sharpening my dagger with my rock.

He was inching closer and closer; and was close enough so I could touch him if I reached out when I heard someone behind me. I angled the dagger to see who it was. The man was blonde and was wearing armor. He also had a sword in his hands ready to strike. I whirled around and slashed the dagger at him. He blocked and swished back. I saw him swing his sword at my chest in time to jump away. We began a battle with each other, him with his sword and me with my little sharpened dagger.

I clamped my hand around the knife and brought my arm up to my chest, with the pointy end facing my nemesis. He stared at me now, with his eyes squinted.

"You're a _girl_?"

I stopped, putting my knife down.

"What's that to you?" I asked snappishly.

"Most girls in Egypt don't even know how to hold a dagger." He retorted, furthering my anger.

"I'm not from Egypt."

"You're not? Where are you from? By the way, who are you?" I grinned, thinking about how stupid I had been for attacking someone without them even knowing who I am, let alone me knowing who they are.

"I'm Anzu."

The man dropped right there, making me step back and Tsuyoi rear onto his hind legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Your Majesty, forgive me for blatantly attacking you." He pleaded. "I must be punished."

"Oh, stand up already, my Ra. You people here and royalty!" I hissed, turning my back and trying to walk away.

"I don't understand, Majesty." I heard the man say. I turned back and stared at him.

"The Royal Family is just people too, you know. There's no reason to fear them, or worship them because they own a palace." I said back. "And for Ra's sake, stand up! Treat me like a human!"

The man stood up and brushed himself off. Then he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jonouchi Katsuya."

"Jonouchi-kun, hello. I'm Mazaki Anzu."

"To put a title after my name is too much flattery. Please call me Jonouchi." Jonouchi looked serious as he said that, so I took it into consideration.

"Very well." I said, motioning to his sword. "You're very good. When did you learn?" Jonouchi laughed.

"When _wasn't _I learning?" He asked. "Everything I did was related to battle."

"Really?" That last comment sparked my interest. I would have to be sneaky though. If I could get away with it, then I could still have the battle lessons.

"Where did you learn to battle?" Jonouchi asked. Perfect timing, in my thinking.

"I exceeded my tutor's skills in politeness and sewing, so I was taught how to use a sword, bow and arrow, dagger, riding like a regular guy, and a lot of stuff." I answered, swinging the dagger around to prove to him that I could handle one.

"Really?"

"Yes, and now I can't even practice any of that anymore. The Pharaoh won't let me."

"Why not? I mean, if you know how to do it already, there's no unlearning it. It's really hard, and a waste of time." Jonouchi asked, grinning.

"So, why should we deny me learning how to fight better if I already know a lot?" I asked back, hoping I was persuading well.

"Really!" Jonouchi commented back.

"We could do something really sneaky…." Anzu whispered, moving closer to Jonouchi. "You could teach me more, and in return I could—well, what do you need?"

"I really need my men's roof patched. I'm not all that good at it, so I need help with that." Jonouchi's voice raised anxiously. I smiled, knowing I was going to be able to do it!

"Consider it done, the second I can get away." I said, shaking his hand. "I have etiquette and embroidery once a day, which I get done with pretty quick, so I'll go here whenever I get done. Look for me here often. If I'm here, I'm free. To tell the truth, I'm not even supposed to be here." I gave Jonouchi a questioning look. He held his hands up in response.

"If they find out, it won't be from me."

I smiled, then jumped for joy.

"Princess Mazaki," I turned my head around and saw a servant standing there. "Prince Atemu wants you to meet someone. A friend of his." Jonouchi smiled at this.

"He must mean Seth-kun." He replied, making the servant nod.

"Seth-kun?" I repeated.

"He's the sorcerer of Egypt, and he's Prince Atemu's cousin." Jonouchi explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Goody."

I got up and said my good-byes to Jonouchi, whispering to him that I'd set up a time to begin training with him. I ran into the palace, searching for Atemu and his supposed "cousin". I found them.

In my room. We actually, it was Atemu's too, but I planned to change that.

I sighed, crossed my arms, put on a scowl, and went in.

"Hello there, Mazaki-san!" Atemu smiled at me like I was his friend. Yeah, fat chance that'll ever happen. I glared at him, hoping to crush his spirits for friendship. He wasn't fazed by it and went on. "This is my cousin Seth. He's the sorcerer for Egypt."

Seth was, well, how should one describe a cousin of the prince? He was, different than I thought he would be. His blue eyes were hard yet happy, his hands were strong yet gentle, and his brown hair was slick yet fluffy. He was looking me up and down. I forced myself to roll my eyes. Seth just laughed.

"I wonder if I could have a moment with this fine beauty?" He asked Atemu coolly. I was trying hard to figure out whether to snarl because he was a jerk, or laugh because he had a sense of humor. I was just as confused as ever.

Atemu smirked and turned to leave.

_Heh. He left us in our own room._

"So," Seth started. "I hear you're the Prince's fiancée."

"I am not, will not, and cannot be his fiancée." I declared. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't call me as such."

He laughed. I was so surprised. He _laughed!_ Usually people glare back and stay away. Well, that's the way Atemu did, and that's the only person I've ever done it to.

"It's alright." He said, sitting on the bed blatantly. I gave him a puzzled look. "I know you don't want to marry him. In fact, my cousin asked me to try to talk you into it."

"What? You can't possibly do that! That's inconsiderate! I can't believe him!" I blew, ranting and pacing the room.

"Actually, you do believe him." Seth said. I stopped ranting and walking and watched him. He went on. "You know he wants to get you to like him."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked back, stepping backwards away from him.

"It's hard to lie to a sorcerer." He smiled. "I'm not going to try to force you to do something you don't want to do. I just want to be friends, alright? I'm Seth, Sorcerer of Egypt. You are?"

"I—I'm Mazaki Anzu. Please, if we're going to be 'friends', then please just call me Anzu." I asked. "I'm so sick of titles."

"Alright, Anzu. You can come to me and talk whenever you want, you know." Seth stated. I smirked, figuring this could also work to my learning advantage.

"Oh, I plan to."

THE END!

The next chapter will be pretty long. And then is when Anzu gets a very weird kind of "present" that doesn't speak the language. Review please!


	5. Learn The Language

**Just a few Author Notes.**

**For one: Yes, this IS an AtemuXAnzu Fic. Though that doesn't mean that I can't have SethXAnzu fluff in it! n.n**

**The other thing: Seth is not OOC in this fic. He was actually a very respected and liked person in Ancient Egypt. It was his father (Seth doesn't know it's his father) that was the evil person. It'll all be explained.**

**Chapter Five: Learn The Language**

The weeks went by smoothly for me; I would speed through my "lessons" and then go out to tame Tsuyoi. That—by the way—was going great. I could walk up to him slowly, and if I keep my palms facing him, I could pet him.

After staying with Tsuyoi for a little bit, I would wander over to the soldier's dorm. That place was a mess! Not only was the roof torn through, but the inside was stained with every kind of color I could think of. And it stunk like a Ryo-Ran that had too many Kuribou to eat.

Jonouchi and I had made our deal so that he wouldn't give me battle lessons until I finished the roof. That was fine with me, though, because I wanted to get into the inside of the dorm and not only air it out, but try to get all those stains of who-knows-what off the walls.

Seth helped with the dorms, too, by the way.

I never saw Akunumkanon after that bad incident a while ago; I hope he has "more important things to do than baby-sit the Princess". I would be fine with him if he didn't try to force me to marry his arrogant jerk of a son.

Though I found myself missing my parents a lot during this time, I found that I also begrudged them for slapping me here in the first place. They've tried to get in touch with me, but I'd ignore their messages and sneak out.

And finally: I never did sleep with Atemu. I made it look like I did by getting into the bed, but then I would inch out and sleep on the really big chair I put in the corner. I'd get up really early—much earlier than Atemu—and start my lessons so I could finish them early enough to do everything else.

That's basically my whole schedule for every day. Eating and breaks aside, of course.

Atemu and the Pharaoh never found out that I was fixing the soldier's dorms, but they did notice that it was much cleaner than usual. They almost caught me one day.

I was on the roof again, putting more mud on it. There was someone on the inside of the dorm that would hold it in place while Seth dried it with some type of spell. He said he'd teach it to me one day. He's already taught me some tricks and spells during my breaks.

We had just dried another part of the roof when the palace doors opened wide. Now, the soldier's dorms are right next to the palace, so they would have to be looking up at the roof to see us.

Who should come out but Akunumkanon and Atemu!

"Oh geez!" I groaned, falling onto the roof face-down and staying still.

"Anzu, what's wrong?" Jonouchi asked. I put my finger up to my house and shushed him. Then I motioned for him to look down off of the roof. He walked over towards the side and paled.

"Don't move, Anzu." Seth ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I acknowledged.

"Hello, my Pharaoh, and good Prince!" Jonouchi bowed. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes, Jonouchi-kun." Atemu nodded. "We're looking for the princess. We have brought something for her."

"Good soldiers," Akunumkanon asked. "What are you doing on the roof?"

"Pharaoh, we are fixing the roof, so these soldiers who risk their lives for you every day can live in civilized quarters." Seth said, smirking. "And we have not seen the Princess here today."

"Though—" Jonouchi said. "Someone said she was inside the stables."

"Really?" Atemu asked. "Thank you very much. Good-bye!"

They left us there after that. I shot up off the ground.

"Why did you tell them that!" I scowled at Jonouchi.

"They would have searched the soldier dorm thinking you were hiding from all of us!" Jonouchi argued. I sighed.

"I think they're gonna be able to tell I'm not there."

"Then we suggest you run," Seth smiled, pointing in the direction of the stables. I stared into his eyes to see seriousness. He really wanted me to run all the way to the stables.

So I thanked them, and slid off the building.

There was a sheet in front of the dorm that I landed on, which slid me down to a point where I could land safely on the ground.

I landed with a thump and took off instantly, forgetting that I was wearing a red skirt and darting. It's not like anyone could see me anyway, I was running too fast.

I stayed on the other side of buildings from the Pharaoh and Atemu. I could see them walking slowly, taking their time getting to the stables. I lost them once I got so far ahead of them.

I turned towards the stables and figured it would be better if I was found in the back, so I could catch a better breath. I went around the back where Tsuyoi is found and jumped the wooden fence standing there. Then I opened the back doors of the place, running in and catching one of the grooming tools. The servants in the back smiled at me, but also gave me a confused look.

"If the Pharaoh and Atemu ask, I've been here all day." I began brushing a horse and trying to catch my breath.

"I hope this isn't going to happen all the time, Mazaki-sama." One of them remarked.

"Oh, please don't call me that. Call me Anzu, please!" I pleaded.

"You keep saying that…." One of the other servants joked.

The doors opened, showing Atemu and the Pharaoh. I rolled my eyes once more (I had gotten good at that) and put on another scowl.

"Ah! Mazaki-san, there you are." Atemu smiled. I crossed my arms.

"Hello." I bowed a tiny bit so I wouldn't get my head blown off for disrespect. "And, to what do I owe this _great _honor?" There was more scowl in my voice than sincerity.

"Atemu and I have been thinking about how hard you've been working, and how little we have done for you during that time." Akunumkanon stated.

"So we got something for you." Atemu finished. "Follow us, please." He turned around and began to leave the building.

I glanced at the servants, who were all working intently, and slowly followed the Pharaoh and Atemu.

They led me back into the castle, which passed right by the soldier's dorm. Jonouchi and Seth looked at me and signed "What's happening?"

I shrugged and ran inside the palace, so Akunumkanon and Atemu wouldn't think that I was doing anything.

I was led into my room, the door shutting behind me. There was only one thing I knew when I walked in there.

There was a girl in my room who I didn't know. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her hands and feet were wrapped close together, so she could walk, but couldn't run. She had on a skimpy brown dress, probably made of deer hide. She was squatting in the corner of the room and had a look of total terror in her eyes.

"What's this?" I asked sharply.

"This is your new personal servant." Atemu said.

"You mean a slave?" A turned to him and glared. I detested having slaves.

"Well, yes." The Pharaoh said. "I will let you two be alone for a while, so you can get to know her."

"By that he probably means he wants me to drown her with work." I murmured when they left. I turned to the girl. "Are you okay? Let me get these off of you."

I walked towards her, preparing to mess with some knots on her hands and feet. She squealed and pushed herself further into the corner.

Then she said something to me. I couldn't understand a word of it!

"What?" I asked. I crouched down beside her. "I don't understand."

She said something else, when I finally realized what was going on. She didn't speak Egyptian, she spoke Hebrew! I nearly fell over on my bottom. That idiot Pharaoh and his son! I slapped my hand on my head.

"I'll kill 'em." I said. Then I smiled and put my hand to my chest. "I…am…Anzu." I stated to her. "Anzu. I am Anzu. Anzu."

The girl's eyes seemed to light up considerably from the smile.

"Rebecca. Rebecca." She said shakily.

"Ra-be-kka." I repeated. It didn't sound like anything I had ever heard before. I began slowly crawling towards her, always keeping my hands out in front, like I did with Tsuyoi. I got up to her, her eyes watching me with curiosity. I pulled up her bound hands and began playing with the knot, trying to break it. After what seemed like forever I got the knot loose enough for her to pull her hands out.

Once her hands were out she began rubbing her wrists, like she was trying to get circulation back into them. She sat on her bottom with her legs pointed to me. I think she was hoping I was going to untie her totally. She didn't have to worry, though, because I had already planned to do that. I began fiddling with the knot on her feet, which was put on tighter than on her hands. This one took both of us pulling and tugging on it before it came off, about two minutes later.

I stood her up and smiled at her. She smiled back, a big smile that made me want to smile bigger.

Then I remembered she didn't speak my language.

I held out my hand, wanting her to take it and hoping she would understand. She apparently did and grabbed it in a tight grip. I began walking out of the room with her dragging along beside me.

We began weaving our ways through the halls, getting to the exit of the palace. I needed to find someone who knew Hebrew. Or—

A sorcerer to _teach _me Hebrew!

We got outside and I immediately swerved towards the dorms.

"Seth!" I shouted. "Seth! Come here!"

"Yes, Anzu?" Seth was still on the roof.

"I need your help with something." I explained. "Let me come up there."

I pulled Rebecca to the door and tried to go inside, but she froze at the look of all the big scary men in armor.

"Nice." I said to her, smiling. "They—" I pointed to the now watching men. "Are nice." I smiled again.

"Dey aw naiss." Rebecca repeated. She was trying to learn the language! I suppose that's kind of smart….

I coaxed her through the dorm and over to the ladder. I sent her up the ladder first, and then followed right after.

"Who's this?" Jonouchi asked. Rebecca looked very confused and tried to copy that.

"Hooz dis?"

We couldn't help but smile. That was just _sooo _cute!

"This is—" I couldn't finish my sentence because Rebecca finished it for me.

"Rebecca. Rebecca. Dis iz Rebecca." She said. "Hooz dis?"

"This is Jonouchi and Seth." I pointed to them when I said their names.

"Ah, she doesn't speak the language, I take it?" Seth asked.

"No, she speaks Hebrew." I answered.

"Noh, shee speekz Heebrew." Rebecca copied.

"And you need help fixing that?" Jonouchi asked.

"I was thinking Seth could help me learn her language so I could understand her." I retorted, crouching down to Rebecca.

"Soh ai cood undastand er."

"I can do better." Seth said. "Watch this."

He picked his staff up off the ground and waved it around. Then he said something none of us could understand.

"There."

"Hey!" Rebecca said. "I understood that!"

"We can understand you now, too." Seth smiled. "You and Anzu now have the choice of speaking to each other in Egyptian or in Hebrew. In addition, you can speak and understand Egyptian so you don't get confused."

"So now I can speak Hebrew?" I asked, confused.

"And I can speak Egyptian! Great! That saves me the trouble of learning it." Rebecca stated.

"Thank you so much Seth!" I acknowledged. "You've been a big help. What can I do for you in return?"

"You and your friend can show up here tomorrow after you play with Tsuyoi and finish up this dorm," Seth suggested. "We're almost done with the inside, and we can finish the outside in a few days time."

"We'll be there!" Rebecca pointed her index finger in the air in triumph.

THE END!

The next chapter is focused around Tsuyoi and Anzu, so review please!


End file.
